Grafitiy
Grafitiy (also known as Grafity) is a young female rabbit who hence her name loves to spray graffiti on walls. She usually doesn't care about others' death and can sometimes use her spray paint if she is caught. Appearance Grafitiy usually wears two bandanas and a red hood jacket, holding a can of spray paint. She is a cream color, and has long, protruding ears (similar to Cuddles). In the episode Walking on Eggshells, she wore a shirt that says "Born to Die!" on it. Character Bio Grafitiy's attitude can be compared to that of Pierce, and is a punk like him. However, Grafitity does not directly inflict injury on others unless threatened, in which case she uses her paint as a weapon. Furthermore, Grafitiy does not bully people for the fun of it, and is more of a delinquent than Pierce. She doesn't seem to care for other characters, and may actually be a sadist (somewhat akin to Bulky). She has an obsession for spray-paint, and sometimes ends up spraying other characters (this may lead to their death). Grafitiy rarely ever dies. She uses her spray-paint as her primary weapon against other characters, and does not care if she causes harm to them. Because of her attitude, she ends up getting in trouble by the police on occasions. She seems sinister and suspicious, hiding her tracks by spray-painting her surroundings. Her only friend may be Rocky, as they share a common interest in graffiti. She seems to leave when disappointed, as seen in Walking on Eggshells. She seems to be easily irritated. Relationships Rocky Rocky may be friends with Grafitiy, as they share a common interest in spray-painting, an were seen graffitying the arcade together, even sharing their paint. She was shocked when he died in A Sticky Situation, indicating a relationship, as she doesn't necessarily care for others. She also disposed of his corpse. Rocky and Grafitiy had a picnic in the episode Walking on Eggshells. The two are usually seen together. Pierce Grafitiy is a target of Pierce on occasion. She seems to leave the situation, rather than countering him with her spray-paint. Fireball Grafitiy attacked Fireball with a rake in the episode Give it a Rake (though she was blinded by the sand) after Fireball accidentally shoveled dirt into her face. Thirsty Thirsty stole the hose from her in Give it a Rake, causing her to attack him with a rake. Frostbite Frostbite saw that she was upset in the episode Give it a Rake, so he gave her a rake to cheer her up. Raymond As seen in Exit to the tree shop she was Inpirsed buy his graffi Starring Roles #A Sticky Situation #Graffing the Walls #Goat With the Flow #Give it a Rake #Paintful Love #Exit to the tree shop Featuring #Pole it Together #Walking on Eggshells #Are ya Thirsty Pardner? Appearing #That's the Law! #Five To Nine Deaths #Graffing the Walls: Killed by Ale #Goat With the Flow: Washed up by Gutsy's wave, revealing blood and organs #Give it a Rake: Impaled by a rake #exit to the tree stop: impaled buy Perry's horns Trivia 1. She is the first character who died in their debut, despite rarely dieing in the series. 2. She loves Raymond in the NSFW wiki rp. Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:RoboStarthebomb's Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 8 Introductions Category:Yellow Characters Category:Characters with Facewear Category:Evil Characters